


Theory Versus Practical

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OOC, PWP, Yaoi, attempted humor, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo are roomies in college. Heero is writing up his assignment and asks Duo to help him test that his research is accurate; Duo obliges without realizing what he's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory Versus Practical

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Fluff, Lemon, Yaoi, sap, attempted humor, AU, PWP, OOC

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Many thanks to my patient betas Ryouga and Yami_tai. *hugs*

Notes: Written for the 1x2ML Hatsukoi fic comp. The theme being firsts.

 

"Theory versus Practical"

August 2004 ShenLong

Heero sat hunched over his laptop, typing away. Every now and then he would pause and glance at the screen, frowning from time to time and checking his notes before resuming his typing. Behind him, lying sprawled on his bed and reading a text book while chewing on the end of his pencil was Duo Maxwell, his room mate.

Picking up his notes and re-reading his last paragraph, Heero gave a grunt of frustration and tossed the notes to the desk top, shaking his head and biting his lip. He was trying to type up his mid term paper and while he'd spent hours diligently researching the topic he'd chosen for his Human Sociology class assignment, he couldn't help but find it all rather stilted. He'd tried time and time again to re-write and have the words flow; but to no avail. It sounded all too... clinical. Heero desperately wanted to get a good grade this semester and this paper was worth thirty percent of his final mark so it had to be exceptional.

While there was nothing wrong with the research that he could determine, it was the way he was translating it all to the written word. It simply lacked flow; and more to the point; feeling. The subject he'd chosen was a very sensitive issue and as such needed to be written with that in mind as well as combining the facts and presenting it all in a neat little bundle that was easy to read, simple to understand but contain a passion and emotion that would make the reader sit back and think more on the topic.

Noticing that the typing had ceased, Duo rolled over on the bed and looked at his room mate. Heero was sitting, staring off into space, the laptop forgotten, books buried in notes and a completely blank look on the Asian youth's face. Duo pushed himself up and sat cross legged on his bed, shoving the pencil behind his ear he observed his roomy for a few more seconds before venturing to ask what was wrong. "Hey, 'Ro? You okay there, buddy?"

Heero jerked his head at the sound of Duo's voice, his mind coming abruptly back to earth and the problem of the assignment. He sighed and turned to look at the long haired American. "Having some problems with this mid term paper," he replied.

"Oh. What's the problem?"

"It won't flow right. I need to get passion and emotion into it to make a powerful enough statement, but although I've got mountains of research done, it just seems so... clinical."

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like you need to write it from the heart if that's what you're aiming for, the passion and emotion thing that is."

"I can't, I don't have any experience with it. I mean all the notes and such add up..."

"That's your problem right there, buddy. All the notes and theory in the world can't take the place of the practical experience. To write it from the heart you need to have experienced it, whatever *it* is."

"Huh?" It was Heero's turn to look a little bewildered. "I don't get what your saying."

Duo sprawled back on his bed, arms folded behind his head, legs stretching out in front of him and crossing at the ankle. "Take riding a horse for example."

"What's riding a fucking horse got to do with my assignment?" Heero asked as he turned in his chair to fully face his roomie.

Duo removed the pencil from behind his ear and tapped it against his nose. "My dear, Heero. Will you shut up and listen for a minute?" 

Heero muttered an apology and shut up.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, it's like riding a horse. You can read as much as you like on the topic, know all the aids you need to give to get the animal to walk, trot, canter and do all those other things; but..." Duo raised his head a little, "...But when you actually get to the point of trying the theory out you find that it's a whole different ball game. The book say's put your left foot in the stirrup, grab the reins and mane in your left hand, the front of the saddle with your right hand and then bounce off your right foot while pulling yourself up with your arms. In theory you swing your right leg over the saddle and land gently in it. What they fail to tell you is the size of the animal will influence a correct mount as will the animal itself. No amount of bouncing off your right foot or heaving up with your arms will help if the horse is over sixteen hands high and refuses to stand still while you get on."

"I didn't know you rode horses, Duo."

"I don't anymore. One too many connections with the pommel and my groin convinced me that saddles, horses and my balls just didn't go together."

Heero snickered at that, but he conceded that Duo did have a point. No amount of theory could take the place of the practical experience. A sly plan began to form in his mind. Duo, he knew, was bisexual, the American having made no effort to hide that fact. Heero was still unsure of his own sexual preferences but lately he'd found himself leaning more towards the male gender... one male in particular. Heero had never had any sexual encounters in his life so far, other than his own hand; he'd never found himself attracted to any one enough to want to experiment. This mid term paper though, had opened his eyes to a complete new world and the more research he'd done, the more he found himself wanting to explore it for himself.

He hadn't told anyone of his choice of topic for the mid term paper, opting to keep it to himself should he find he wasn't able to gain enough information to complete it with the dedication he put into all his studies. That way, if he needed to change tack, he could and no one would be the wiser.

"If you need any assistance with the paper, 'Ro, I'd be happy to help you out," Duo offered. Duo didn't have a clue as to what it was Heero's assignment was about but he figured the Japanese guy looked as if he could use the help. He assumed being as it was Heero's Human Sociology course it would be something along the lines of Human behavior in a certain situation and Duo felt he could easily help Heero to experience the situation, or at the very least introduce him to an appropriate scene where the youth could collect the data he needed.

"You'd help me out?" Heero asked, his voice sounding surprised.

"Sure, Heero. Why not? We're buddies after all aren't we?" Duo gave him a lopsided grin.

"But you don't even know what it is I'm doing the paper on."

"No problem. Whatever it is, it can't be that hard, right? Hey, if experiencing what it is you're writing about will help you to write it from the heart and get you that passing grade, then I'm happy to assist you in any way I can." Duo sat up again.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind? It's a bit of a tricky topic." Heero couldn't believe his luck here.

Duo sighed and rolled himself so his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. "Look, Heero. I said I would help you out if you want me to. I don't lie and I won't break my promise. If you want the help, then I'm your man."

Heero shivered. "Arigato, Duo. I could really use the help."

"So, what is the paper about that we need to get you some experience in?" Duo asked as he stood up from the bed and strolled over to where Heero sat. His eyes scanned over the notes on the desk, his face beginning to pale a little. He caught the titles of a couple of books underneath the pile of papers and then turned to scan the laptop screen. "Oh shit!"

Heero turned to look at his now, very pale room mate, keeping his face neutral.

"Your paper is on Gay relationships and Gay sex?" Duo choked out.

Heero nodded.

"Well, fuck me."

"I think you just captured the entire problem in a nutshell, Duo." Heero quirked an eyebrow, his lips turning up slightly at the corners. 

Swallowing nervously, Duo's eyes darted from the laptop to Heero, the papers and back to Heero. "Umm..."

Heero lowered his eyes and looked at his hands that were fiddling nervously in his lap. "Duo, you don't have to help me out, it's okay. I'll manage somehow."

The words were quiet, but Duo knew Heero meant them. He thought for a moment, eyes sneaking glances at his roomie. Heero was quite easy on the eyes with a well toned and sculpted body. Duo had often lain awake at night, wondering what it would be like to touch those muscles, feel the texture of the golden skin beneath his lips and finger tips and here Heero was, giving him the perfect opportunity to explore his fantasies and he was hesitating! He swallowed again, feeling the sweat bead on his forehead and a trickle run down his spine. His stomach was busy hatching butterflies while his heart suddenly decided to step up its rhythm. "Umm... It's all right, Heero. I said I would help you out and I won't go back on my promise, although..."

"Hai?" Heero questioned, finally raising his eyes to meet Duo's.

"You promise we will still be friends after this little 'practical' is over."

"Of course we will still be friends, Duo." Heero couldn't believe that Duo had agreed to honor his promise to help him. Inside, his heart was doing flip flops while his libido was stirring. Finally he would be able to get to not only see Duo in the flesh but to touch him and experience all the delights of Gay sex. He'd begun to have some interesting dreams lately, ones that involved Duo in the leading role and usually resulted in wet boxers, the use of lots of tissues and sneaking out to do laundry when Duo wasn't around .

"So, what exactly do you need to experience to be able to write this paper to the best of your ability, Heero?" Duo wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Pretty much everything."

"Everything?" Duo's eyes widened a little. "Heero, correct me if I'm wrong here but aren't you straight? I've never really seen you date anyone but you've never shown any interest in guys before either."

Heero's cheeks began to tinge with a nice shade of pink. "I..." He took a deep breath. "I've never really given a lot of thought to my sexuality. While researching for this paper though... I guess I'm intrigued. I know how sex with a woman works," the blush deepened. "But thinking about sex with a man seems much more... I don't know, satisfying?" He glanced shyly at his roomie. "I can't really compare though seeing as how I'm... well... I'm still a virgin. I know you're bisexual so I was hoping you could show me what male sex is like, give me the practical as you call it to be able to write this paper from my heart and with conviction."

Now it was Duo's turn to redden. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me and my sexual prowess, 'Ro, but..." Looking anywhere but at Heero, Duo continued in a hushed tone. "I don't know how much help I will be in regards to male sex."

Heero's eyes widened a little. "You mean you've never..."

Duo looked up and gave him an embarrassed grin. "Nope, not with a guy at least. I have had a few girls but never found the right guy yet. Stupid, huh?" Duo turned away and went back to his bed, sitting nervously on the covers and finding his fingernails fascinating. 

Well, that was an interesting little revelation. Heero had honestly thought that Duo would be well versed with the workings of male sex, not that he thought Duo was a 'loose man' or anything along those lines. Heero had gotten the impression that Duo knew what he was doing purely from the man's self confidence, the way he handled himself and his smooth manner of talking. Guess he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. So, here he was, still faced with the problem of discovering gay sex to be able to write his paper and the man that he thought could help him the most was as much a virgin in this aspect as he was.

Heero raised his head and looked at Duo. His eyes softened a little as he spoke. "I suppose we can always fumble through it together, if you still want to that is." 

A soft smile adorned Duo's face as he looked back at Heero. "Well, I'm willing to give it a shot if you are, Heero. Not sure just how much it will help your paper though."

"I'm sure that whatever me managed to experience will be enough to give me the information that I need to write the assignment."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one sure about how to initiate the proceedings. Duo was mentally bashing himself for being suddenly so shy. He had to admit that Heero was one hot guy and he'd dreamed about getting into the Japanese man's pants on several occasions, but Heero was his friend first and foremost and Duo didn't want to lose that friendship. Although Heero had assured him that they would still be friends, Duo had his doubts. He knew that once they crossed that barrier from friends to lovers, regardless of any assurances, things would always be different.

Heero was having slightly different thoughts. Would Duo like his body? Would he be desirable enough? For that matter would he be big enough for Duo? All the usual hesitant thoughts raced through his mind and he began to get an understanding of just what Duo meant when he said he would be able to write his paper with more feeling if he'd experienced what it was he had chosen as his subject. Already the questions raised by himself in regards to his own abilities would certainly prove excellent resource material.

"So, ummm... How do you want to start this errr... research, 'Ro?" Duo found that the longer the silence stretched, the more uncomfortable he was becoming. For things to be successful they needed to get into a certain 'mood' and the silence was not helping that mood any.

Frowning, Heero thought about the question. "I suppose we should start at the beginning. Sort of like a first date type thing and progress from there."

"Ahh. So, we've been out on a date and you've invited me back to your place for coffee, huh?"

"Hai, something along those lines I guess."

"Then I suggest you come over here and sit next to me on the bed, it's a bit hard to initiate anything with you over there and me over here; besides, the bed is more comfortable than that chair of yours." Duo offered his roomie a grin as he tried to take the tension out of the air.

"Okay." Heero stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Duo and folding his hands in his lap. He stared at the floor, unsure of how to proceed. He desperately wanted this to work but didn't have a clue how to go about it.

Sighing softly to himself, Duo decided to take the dominant role. While his own experiences with male partners had only amounted to kissing and the odd grope, he was sure he still had the upper hand when it came to experience. He turned his body slightly to face Heero and placed his hands upon his roomie's shoulders.

Heero jumped at the contact, his eyes widening and turning to look at Duo.

"So, I'm here in your room and it's time to get a little better acquainted," breathed Duo, trying to set the mood as he slowly leaned forwards to brush his lips across Heero's. He closed his amethyst eyes as he pressed his lips to the sweet ones of his room mate, gently caressing as he moved slowly over them. He broke the kiss and moved back slightly, his eyes showing a little confusion. "Heero? You're supposed to reciprocate you know."

"Aa."

"A little cooperation here would go a long way, buddy. I feel like I'm kissing a lump of wood," Duo huffed. "I didn't think I was that bad at kissing." To his surprise, Heero jumped up and went across to the table, rummaged around amongst the papers there and obviously finding what it was he wanted, scanned the page of notes and then dropped the paper to the desk before returning to sit back next to Duo.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Heero said quietly.

Duo shrugged and once more placed his hands on Heero's shoulders. "Okay then," he said as he leaned forth once more. 

This time when Duo's lips brushed against Heero's, the Japanese youth moved his own lips against those of the American. Mentally recalling what he'd just read, he opened his mouth a little and slipped his tongue out to run teasingly across Duo's bottom lip. The other's mouth opened slightly and Heero hesitated for a second before sliding his tongue into the warmth of Duo's sweet mouth. His notes had called this a French kiss and from his research it was supposed to feel good. 

He wondered exactly when the good part would come.

While it wasn't unpleasant to run his tounge around the inside of Duo's mouth he didn't think it was particularly arousing either. He made a mental note to alter his notes accordingly.

Feeling Heero's tongue moving timildly around his mouth began to turn Duo on. He wanted more from that tongue but guessed that Heero had never had a French kiss before. He decided to show him what it should feel like. Duo gently eased his tongue into Heero's mouth and began an exploration of his own. He travelled over enamel and gums, stroked Heero's soft palate and caressed the inside of his cheeks. Finding Heero's tongue he entangled his own with it, encouraging Heero's tongue to play with his.

Heero made another mental note. Leave the notes on French kissing alone; he'd found the good part.

Breaking the kiss for some much needed oxygen, Duo rested his forehead against Heero's, their noses touching while he nibbled softly on Heero's bottom lip. "How's the research so far?" he murmured huskily.

"I'd say the kissing part was pretty much in accordance with my notes."

Duo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he brought one hand to the nape of Heero's neck while the other slipped around Heero's waist. He gently pulled Heero a little closer and claimed his lips again, this time putting everything he had into the kiss. His tongue sought out any sensitive spot it could find and teased mercilessly, delighted when Heero began to respond with a touch of enthusiasm. When Duo surrendered Heero's lips and moved to kiss and nibble along the dark haired youth's neck he was pleased to find the skin shiver with his ministrations. Sucking lightly over the throbbing vein in Heero's neck, Duo smiled as he noted the elevation in the pulse rate.

More mental notes ran through Heero's mind as Duo paid homage to the skin of his throat. When Duo pulled away to look at him he couldn't help but notice the passion that burned inside those amethyst eyes. Somehow he managed to pull himself from Duo's embrace and headed back to the desk and his notes. He picked up a pen and quickly scribbled down a few lines before grabbing the notebook and bringing it back to the bed with him. It would be much easier to keep track of the happenings and record his findings if the notebook was beside him. 

Duo watched the little scene unfold with disbelief written on his face. When Heero began to scribble down notes he groaned in frustration. "Talk about wreck the mood, 'Ro," he said in a hurt voice. When Heero sat back beside him, notebook in hand, Duo was very tempted to tell his roomie to fuck off and find someone else to help him with his research. "Heero, this is supposed to be a romantic moment here, you know, exploring the wonders of each other. You keep taking notes like that and it's going to have serious repercussions on the end result."

"But I have to keep a record, Duo. How else am I going to remember what happened and how it felt if I don't keep writing down my discoveries as we proceed?"

"Keep on the way you are and there won't be anything to write down at all," growled Duo and then he grabbed Heero and drew him close, taking the youth's lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.

"Well, I'd say the kissing part is well and truly covered," Heero panted as Duo finally let him up for air.

Duo couldn't help but smirk. He'd been told he was a good kisser, he only hoped that Heero thought so too. He cocked his head. If the flushed state of Heero's skin and the clouded expression in his eyes were anything to go by, Duo guessed his kissing skills were still pretty good. Idly he wondered what Heero had next for them to try. He brought his hand to Heero's cheek and cupped it with his palm, rubbing his thumb gently across the cheek bone as his gaze softened and looked into Heero's cobalt depths. "I take it we have covered stage one?" he whispered softly.

Heero nodded, unable to locate his vocal skills for the moment.

"Time to proceed to stage two?" Duo questioned as he began to slide a hand along Heero's back, deftly pulling Heero's shirt out from the waistband of his pants.

Something akin to a soft moan came from Heero.

Duo took that as the affirmative and slipped his hand under the now untucked shirt. His fingers danced over the soft skin of Heero's back, noting the dips and curves, smiling as the muscles twitched and shifted with each caress. He leant close and feathered soft kisses over Heero's throat as he worked his hand to Heero's chest and finally located a nipple. With his mouth still in action over the pulse point of the neck, he gently rubbed his thumb over Heero's nipple, warming as he felt the nub respond and begin to harden.

"Ohhh..." was about all Heero was capable of at the moment.

Raising his mouth for a moment, Duo managed to whisper, "Feel good, 'Ro?"

"Aaa."

"I hope you're going to be a little more vocal than that."

"Hn... Aaahhh..."

"That's a bit better, but I hope to have you screaming later." Duo continued to flick his thumb over the nub as his other hand worked the buttons free, the shirt eventually succumbing and fluttering open. His lips began a journey southwards, across Heero's collar bone and over the hairless chest to find the twin of the nipple his fingers were toying with. Latching on he began to suckle, flicking his tongue over the nub and enjoying the small squirms of pleasure that Heero was making.

_Ohhh... Now that felt good._ Heero's nervous system came to full alert, processing the various sensations that were flowing through his body. "Ow! Fuck, Duo!" he suddenly yelped as Duo bit down on the sensitive flesh.

"Umm... Sorry, 'Ro. Guess I bit a little harder than I'd intended too. I know I wanted to have you screaming but not in pain." Duo made a note to go a little softer on his roomie. It wasn't easy to gauge things, never having actually done this before so it was pretty much the blind leading the blind. While Heero had his research notes, Duo was working purely on instinct; well that and what little information he'd gleaned from the various places he'd hung out over the years.

Pulling away from his room mate and rubbing his abused nipple, Heero reached for the note book and jotted down a few more notes, making sure to underline the bit about biting and pain to the nipples. He turned back to find Duo staring at him. "What?"

"I should take that notebook and shove it where the sun don't shine," he muttered and then turned his attention back to Heero's body. "Remove your shirt; actually, it would be easier if we remove all our clothing," he stated with a grin as he saw Heero's face pale a little.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I assume so," replied Duo as he scratched the back of his head. "It would certainly make things a lot easier."

Heero thought about that and tried to recall what he had in his notes. "Acceptable,' he replied and began to remove his shirt and then his jeans, leaving him in just his briefs.

Trying not to look as if he was watching, Duo kept a discreet eye on Heero as he removed his own shirt and pants, leaving himself clad in his boxer briefs. He'd seen Heero several times like this so it really shouldn't make that much difference to him... should it? Seemed as if his groin had other ideas if the bulge that was beginning to appear was any indication.

"Now what?" asked Heero as he stood to the side of the bed, a little flushed and it wasn't from the heat either.

"Errr... Let's try lying down together and see what happens from there," suggested Duo as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Okay." Heero followed and lay down next to the American.

They stared at each other for a while unsure of what to do next and each trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "Fuck, this isn't working," sighed Duo as he ran a hand through his bangs. "I feel like the proverbial blushing virgin on her wedding night."

"Technically speaking, you are."

"Hey! I resent that remark!" scowled Duo.

"But it's true, at least the blushing virgin bit is; as for the wedding night bit... I guess we can skip that... and the part about being female..." Heero's hand boldly snuck down and grasped Duo's cock through his underwear. "I'd say you're definitely male."

"Oooo... 'Ro," Duo gasped as the hand grasped him and began to squeeze gently. He jerked against the stimulation.

"Hai, all male," Heero snickered and patted himself on the back for managing to get them both out of an awkward situation.

_Two can play at that game._ Duo's fingers twitched as he ached to touch Heero in the same manner. With a subtle grin, he eased his own hand between their bodies and located Heero's groin, rubbing his palm across the Japanese man's half hard cock. 

"Aaa."

"Judging by this evidence I'd say you're also of the male gender and happy to see me," snickered Duo as he began to massage the flesh of Heero's manhood through the cloth of his briefs.

Heero's hips began to push against the hand that tormented him. It felt good, confirming his research notes. "Mmm..." he moaned quietly as he felt the pleasure invading his senses.

Impatient to feel more of his soon to be lover, Duo wormed his hand under the elastic of Heero's briefs and curled his fingers around the rapidly hardening shaft. "God, you feel good, 'Ro," he mumbled as his head located the point between Heero's neck and shoulder and he began to kiss and nip at the skin.

Shivering with sensation, Heero managed to reciprocate, tossing his head back a little and revealing more of his throat for Duo to feast upon while sliding his own hand inside Duo's boxer briefs and grasping Duo's length in his hand.

They both began to pant as their bodies were stimulated, Heero tending to mimic Duo's actions as what Duo was doing felt particularly good, and logic told him if it felt good to him then it must also feel good to Duo; not that Duo seemed to be complaining. He tried to recall what else he'd jotted down in his research notes in regards to foreplay. Something about the testicles being very sensitive leapt to mind so he decided to try that theory out. He carefully slid his hand down the shaft to the root then dived below Duo's penis to cup the soft sac, rolling Duo's balls around in his hand as he enjoyed the feeling of the sac against his palm.

"Ahhh... Ohhhh... Feels nice, 'Ro," was all Duo could manage as he continued to fondle Heero's cock. He brought his thumb to the head of Heero's erection and swiped across, smearing the dew and delighting in the texture of slick seed against smooth crown. Seemed that Heero liked it too as his hips bucked almost violently... and his hand suddenly closed a little tighter. "Ow! Fuck, Heero," Duo yelled as his balls were squeezed a little too strongly. "You trying to castrate me or something?" He pulled Heero's hand from within his underwear and pushed the garment down to allow him easier access to rub his abused testicles.

"Gomen, Duo. I was taken by surprise. Are you all right?" Heero couldn't apologize enough. He must have really hurt Duo for the long haired man to be rubbing himself so carefully.

"I'll live," sighed Duo. "Just remember my balls are as sensitive as yours, 'Ro and they don't take too kindly to rough handling."

Heero suddenly recalled a paragraph from his research. "I can kiss them better for you if you like?" Duo began to choke and Heero had to thump him on the back. "Did I say something wrong? My notes... they said something about oral sex... I just assumed." Heero was seriously beginning to wonder if Duo wasn't about to have a heart attack. The American had begun to turn purple and the choking had changed to something like strangled gurgles.

Finally Duo managed to get his choking under control and turned to glare at Heero. “Fuck, man, you sure manage to come out with some weird shit at times.”

“But I'm sure that my notes said that oral sex was good for both partners,” protested Heero and he quickly jumped up from the bed and grabbed his notes, scanning through until he found what he was looking for and walking back over to where Duo still sat, rubbing his balls defensively. “See here,” Heero pointed to a paragraph in his neat handwriting. “The act of oral sex or pleasuring a partner with your mouth is an excellent form of foreplay, giving both the receiver of the act and the one performing the oral ministration much stimulation. Orgasm reached in this manner is extremely satisfying.” Heero looked rather smugly at Duo.

“Shit, it's no wonder you're having problems writing up a decent assignment with notes as sterile as that,” muttered Duo.

Heero began to look suitably offended. “I thought that was the whole purpose of this exercise, Duo; to help me experience gay sex and relationships so as I can write a convincing report.”

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Heero, I'll try and keep that in mind. Now, where were we?” Duo took the notes from Heero's hand and dropped them to the floor. “Somewhere about here, if I recall correctly,” he mumbled as he slid his hand back inside Heero's briefs.

“Aaa,” Heero's cock had begun to soften a little with the brief interruption but he soon surged back to hardness with Duo's gentle touches.

“I think we should lose the underwear, Heero,” Duo said as he stroked Heero back to full hardness.

“Agreed,” panted Heero and lay there.

Duo did roll his eyes this time. “A little help wouldn't go astray,” he growled as he tried to tug Heero's briefs over his hips, snagging on the stiffened length in his attempts to remove the garment.

Heero raised his hips.

Duo finally managed to yank the offending garment from Heero's body and glowered at his roomie, but the glower soon changed to one of lust as he eyed Heero's impressive length. "For an Asian guy, you're certainly a contradiction to the myth," he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know... Asian guy's... small stature, small dick."

Heero frowned. "You're saying my dick is small?" The frown soon disappeared to be replaced by an embarrassed flush. Heero quickly dived for Duo's boxer briefs and pulled them down. "If I'm small then you aren't so big yourself," he snorted.

"For fuck's sake, Heero. That wasn't what I meant," Duo sighed as he removed his underwear, his cock having softened almost completely with their impromptu discussion.

"Well, what did you mean then?"

I said that you're a contradiction to the myth that Asian guys have small cocks. In other words you have a nice size there," Duo could barely keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"What is the average size?"

"Why? Does it matter?!"

"According to my notes it does matter."

"Fuck the notes, 'Ro. It ain't the size that counts, it's what you do with it that matters." Duo was becoming seriously frustrated here.

"Are you sure? I did do a lot of research and from what I read, the size of your cock can influence the outcome of... hummmph..." Heero found himself suddenly silenced as Duo jumped him and sealed his lips with his own.

The only way that Duo knew to shut his roomie up was to kiss him. So he did. When he finally let his partner up for air he was pretty sure that Heero had forgotten all about size.

How wrong he was.

"Wow, that was nice," said Heero as he began to climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked in confusion, his cock was beginning to rise again and he wanted to move to the next stage... preferably as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to get the tape measure, don't you want to know where you fit on the scale?" Heero snorted. He was abruptly yanked back to the bed by an angry looking Duo.

"No I fucking don't, Heero. In fact I don't give a rat's ass if I'm below average, above average or fucking hung like a horse, all I want to do is move on to stage three; so get your ass back here on this bed or you won't have a cock left to piss out of, let alone measure!" Duo growled.

Noting the pissed off look on Duo's face and reminding himself that Duo was only doing this as a favor to him, Heero gave his notes on the desk an apologetic look before returning to his position on the bed. "Acknowledged."

"It's getting close to dinner time, 'Ro, so I suggest we get this little practice session moving or we're both gonna miss out on food." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and pulled him close.

"Stage three?" questioned Heero.

"Yup, stage three." Duo again began to kiss and nip at Heero's throat while sliding his hand back between their groins to cup Heero's balls and fondle them gently.

"Sttt.. St.. Stage thr... thr... three i... is...." stuttered Heero as his body was assaulted in pleasure.

"Foreplay, 'Ro."

"Aa... The act of stimulating both one's partner's body as well as your own to full arousal in preparation for the sexual act. Oooo... that's nice."

"You know, if you should ever change your studies, Heero, don't consider becoming a sex therapist will you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Huh?"

"Forget it." Duo curled his fingers around Heero's thick shaft and began to stroke languidly.

"Ahhh... Ohhhh..." Heero was reduced to moans as his body decided it liked the stimulation.

"Feel good?"

Heero was reduced to mere moans, groans and gibberish as Duo swiped his thumb over the head of his penis, smearing the pre-cum and teasing him mercilessly. He found his own hand snaking down to locate Duo's soft curls and ran his fingers through them until he located the base of Duo's cock.

"Mmmm... stroke me, 'Ro. Feels so damn good," Duo cried softly as Heero began to touch him, hesitantly at first and then with more conviction. "Ahhh... shit that's good."

Heero had to agree. This was much better than his notes had led him to believe. Speaking of notes... Heero let his mind wander back to his research. _Stage four... now what was that again? Oh yeah, preparation._

Duo's mind had wandered off into its own little world that revolved solely around his cock and the pleasure he was experiencing. For someone who hadn't indulged in anything sexual before with either sex, Heero was certainly doing a good job of pleasuring him in his opinion. 

The touches and strokes were beginning to become bolder as Heero overcame his initial shyness. He found he was enjoying not only the pleasure that Duo was giving him but also being able to return that pleasure. He dropped his hand lower to try fondling Duo's balls again, making sure to keep his touches and caresses light this time. He didn't want a repeat performance. Duo's breath ghosted over his skin as his own began to come in ragged pants. He knew he would have to move onto the next stage and soon otherwise they were both going to lose control before he had the chance to fully clarify his research... Time to move to stage four.

Still fondling Duo's balls, Heero began to slide his hand down further, pleased when Duo's legs opened a little to him. He rubbed a finger over the patch of skin behind Duo's sac, his research had said this was an erogenous zone and Heero wanted to see if his research was correct.

"Oooo... Ahhh... Whatever it is you're doing, 'Ro, don't stop," Duo moaned as he spread his legs a little wider.

With Duo's encouragement and what Heero took to be assent, he slid his finger along the crevice of Duo's ass and rubbed at the tiny entrance before pushing the tip of his finger inside. Much to his dismay the reaction he got wasn't the same reaction that his notes and research had said he should get.

"Yuy! What the fuck? That hurts!" yelped Duo as he slid away from his bed mate.

"Gomen, Duo. It shouldn't hurt, my research said it should feel pleasurable."

"Fuck the research, 'Ro, that fucking hurt and my body doesn't lie!" Duo huffed and shifted his rear away from Heero's fingers.

Heero sighed. It seemed there was a whole lot more to this sex business that his research and notes had failed to tell him. He turned away from the American and shuffled over to his desk, trying to locate those particular notes and establish where he'd gone wrong. 

Duo watched him warily from the bed, trying to figure out what Heero was up to now.

Finding the papers he was looking for, Heero turned around and faced Duo. "It says that penetration by the fingers is necessary to stretch the anal muscles to receive your partner's penis. Failure to stretch the sphincter properly will result in pain for both parties and possible failure of intercourse."

"What are you? A fucking walking encyclopedia?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"I give up!" Duo flopped back onto the bed. "Heero, I'll let you into a little secret here. Firstly you need something called lube to make the passage of fingers into the anus easier. Men do not self lubricate and without something slippery to assist, then the act will be most painful; that is common sense, something I'm beginning to seriously doubt you have any of. Secondly, it helps a whole lot if you cut your fucking fingernails and lastly, who the hell said I was going to be the uke?!"

"Uke?" Heero echoed.

"Yeah, uke. You know, Heero? Uke or seme, pitch or receive, top or bottom?"

Heero gave him a completely mystified look.

"Shit, I don't believe you're this naive," said Duo as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"Elaborate."

Sighing loudly, Duo rolled to his side and fixed Heero with his amethyst eyes. "Top or bottom, translated in the raw form means you either are the one taking it up the ass, that's the uke, bottom or receiver, or you're the one sticking it up your partner's ass, hence top, seme or pitch."

"Aa. I think I understand. If I stick my cock up your ass then I am the top and you are the bottom because you're the one taking it up the ass; correct?"

"I couldn't have put it more eloquently myself. You sure have a way with words, 'Ro, you know that?"

"Then I take it you are saying that you do not want to take it up the ass? That you would prefer to be the one doing the taking, as in the top?"

"Got it in one, buddy. Geeze you can be a bright spark at times," Duo responded, but the sarcasm was once again lost on his roomie.

"I can accept that. If you wish to be top I am happy to be the bottom." Heero was ready to give in to any demands that Duo made, he desperately needed to get this practical research done as his notes were obviously seriously lacking in authenticity. "What do you suggest then?"

Duo shoved himself off the bed and wandered towards the bathroom. 

Heero frowned. "Where are you going? Have you changed your mind?"

"Wait right there, 'Ro, I'm looking for something we can use as lube. You remember what I said about slippery stuff?"

Heero flushed. How could he have forgotten in just a few minutes. The sound of cupboards being opened and items shuffled around hit Heero's ears. "What do you propose to use?"

Duo strolled back in carrying a bottle of hand lotion. "This should do the job. It's for sensitive skin so it shouldn't irritate and is slippery enough to use." Duo placed the bottle on the small cabinet beside the bed and then climbed back onto the mattress. He eyed both his own and Heero's groin. "Looks like we need to do a bit of stimulating again," he snickered.

Heero blushed as he realized his erection had wilted but climbed back onto the bed anyway and snuggled up to Duo. _I like the snuggling part,_ he thought to himself as Duo's strong arms wrapped around him and kisses were feathered over his skin. He decided to reciprocate, pleased when he heard Duo's soft moans and felt the cock stirring against his thigh.

Placing soft kisses against Heero's throat, Duo began to rub his hand along Heero's thigh, slowly working his way closer to Heero's groin and re-awakening erection. His fingertips ghosted over the head and he chuckled to himself as he felt Heero's cock try to follow the fleeting touches. Once Heero's shaft was hard again so Duo concentrated on moving his fingers lower, running teasingly over the swollen sac and grazing the sensitive perineum before stroking along Heero's cleft. Not having used any form of lube at the moment, Duo kept his touches light and teasing, rubbing softly at the quivering entrance then stroking along the cleft from the base of Heero's spine and through to his balls. He could feel Heero trembling beneath his touch and smiled to himself. At least one of them seemed to be doing it right.

Heero's hand had once again located Duo's cock and wrapped around it, stroking softly. The American's fingers caressing his crevice felt strangely good and Heero felt himself craving more. Strange that he didn't recall anywhere in his research it saying anything about the sensitivity of the anus itself. He needed to make a note of that. Still stroking Duo's cock he gazed around to see if he could find where his note book was.

Duo decided he'd teased Heero enough and it was time to stretch and prepare him. He removed his fingers from their current place of residence and rolled to find the bottle of lotion. As he shifted so Heero released his cock, to allow him to fetch what he sought... or so Duo first thought. Grabbing the lotion off the cabinet, Duo opened the cap and began to squeeze some of the cream out onto his fingers. Capping the bottle he thought it would be easier to keep it under the pillow for the moment and turned back to do just that. He froze. _What the fuck was Heero doing?_

Heero had retrieved his note book and was busy scribbling down notes when fingers suddenly snatched it out of his hand and tossed it across the room. "HEY!" he protested loudly.

"No you don't, Heero. I'm not going to let you ruin the mood again just for the sake of scribbling down some notes," Duo growled.

"But if I don't keep a record of my findings I won't know what to write later. I need to make notes to remember what's occured."

"Trust me, Heero. By the time I'm finished with you, you won't forget this in a hurry." With that, Duo pushed Heero to his back and slid his hand back between Heero's legs, nudging them apart and dipping his fingers into the cleft. He traced the small hole again and then eased a finger inside. It was hot and oh so tight. "Fuck, this feels incredible, 'Ro!"

Heero just panted.

Duo began to work his finger in deeper, carefully wriggling it around and delighting in the warmth and moistness of Heero's channel. He'd done a lot of his own research so to speak, most of his information though had come from the conversations he'd eaves dropped on at the many gay clubs he'd attended, not to mention the occasional get togethers with his friends and their discussions. However, no amount of 'talk' could have prepared him for just how incredibly good this felt. 

Heero began to moan softly and squirm his hips, Duo's finger stroking along his inner walls was something he'd never find the words to describe. He made another mental note to update his thesaurus, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Deciding that Heero's passage and anal muscles had loosened enough, Duo slid a second finger inside.

Heero gave a gasp of pain. "Kuso! Take it easy, Duo," he snapped.

"Sorry, Heero. I've never done this before so I need you to help me out a bit here, tell me if it feels good and when you think you're ready for another finger. I have to stretch you thoroughly you know."

"I know that! My notes did say that preparation and stretching of the anal muscle were pretty much mandatory for fulfilling sex to take place."

"Unless of course you're into sadomasochism," grinned Duo.

"Sado - fucking - what?"

"Masochism, means you get off on pain."

"If you think for one minute that I like it rough then you're very much mistaken!" growled Heero.

"Oh, I dunno. How can you tell, 'Ro if you've never had sex before? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Keep that up and I swear you will be the bottom."

Duo laughed and continued to stretch the passage, moving his fingers around carefully and being as gentle as he could. "How's it feel now?"

"Pretty good."

"It feels great from my side."

"I think you can insert another finger now."

"Okay." Duo gently slipped a third finger inside and began to move them around. "Fuck, it's incredible just how much this muscle stretches, 'Ro. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," Duo said as he watched his fingers sliding in and out of Heero's body. He glanced up to see Heero blushing furiously. "Ummm... sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you." Duo thought he had better keep his mouth shut for the moment and concentrate on preparing Heero's ass as his cock was a bit bigger than three fingers. "Ever thought about fisting, 'Ro?"

If looks could have killed then Duo would certainly have met his maker. "Don't even think about it."

"Maybe not then."

Heero decided it was time to change the subject. "My research said that the prostate gland can be located through the back passage and it's supposed to enhance the sexual feeling."

"Yeah, something like a G-spot, so I've been told."

"My notes also said it can give a man extreme pleasu... Ohhhhhh....." Heero's back arched as his head exploded with a million colored lights and his cock jerked to immediate attention.

"I take it the notes are correct?" Duo snickered.

"Fucking oath! Shit!" Heero panted as his body hummed. 

Duo worked his fingers deep again, searching for that small, spongy bump he'd located a few moments ago. "I'm assuming that this is the gland you're talking about, 'Ro," Duo said as he found the bump and stroked his fingers over it.

The only sound that Heero could make at that point were a few incoherent gurgles. When his sanity returned long enough for him to actually form words he found his voice coming out a couple of octaves lower than normal and with a huskiness to it. "I think... Aaa... Yes definitely feels good..."

Watching Heero's face twist with pleasure brought a smile to Duo's face and a twitch to his cock, reminding him that it was still there and eager to be a participant in this act. "Ready to move to stage five, 'Ro?"

"Stage five?"

"Yeah, stage five, the bit where I remove my fingers and replace them with my cock, then pound you into the mattress so as we can both reach stage six."

"Stage six?"

"Orgasm, shoot your load, find your release, the whole reason for doing this little horizontal tango."

"Aa." Heero really didn't care, all he wanted was to feel that sensation over and over again.

"I'll take that as a yes," snickered Duo and began to withdraw his fingers.

Heero's eyes shot open as the fingers and sensation left his body. "What are you doing, Duo?" he asked. "That was feeling good and you stopped." He aimed a glare at Duo that clearly said 'Get back in here and finish what you started!'

"Take it easy, Heero. I have to lube my cock otherwise it's going to hurt. I'll be back inside you in a moment, babe."

"Oh, all right and don't call me babe!"

"Okay, stud muffin."

"Duo!" Heero growled.

"How about schnookums?"

"I'm warning you."

"Aww... Everyone has a pet name for their lover, Hee-chan," Duo replied trying to hold onto his laughter. The sight of Heero's face when he'd come out with the little endearments was enough to reduce him to a giggling mess; if he let it.

"I don't give a flying fuck, Duo. Firstly I don't like pet names and secondly I am not your lover."

_Was there a tinge of regret in those words?_ Duo wasn't sure but he decided to press the issue a little further. "If we're not lovers, 'Ro then what the hell are we doing?"

"Umm... Research?"

Duo thought he would let that slide for the moment and push on with stage five. He finished spreading the lotion over his length, making sure he was completely coated and then tossed the bottle to the side. "How do you want to do this, 'Ro?"

"Pardon?"

"How do you want me to take you? On your back, your side, in my lap, on your fours?"

"You mean there are different positions?" Heero's eyes widened.

"Of course there are different fucking positions! Shit, didn't you find that out in your research?"

"I don't remember. I'll go and che..." he was pulled up short by a hand to his arm and found himself pushed sharply back to the mattress.

"No you fucking don't, 'Ro. You're not leaving this bed again until we're finished, you got that?!"

Noting the flames that burned inside Duo's amethyst eyes, Heero swallowed and resisted the urge to find his notes. "Aaa.. Okay."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, any particular position you want to do this in?"

"I don't really know. I hadn't given it any thought." Heero looked a little lost. "How do you think we should do it?"

"I don't know about you, 'Ro but I'd like to see your face when you come."

"Then I'll stay on my back."

"Right." Duo made sure Heero was comfortable and then settled between Heero's thighs. "Bend your knees and raise your legs, Heero. It will make penetration easier."

Heero did as Duo asked, bending his knees, placing his feet on the bed and spreading his legs wider. He felt extremely vulnerable and open in this position and wished that Duo would hurry up and get on with it.

Taking a moment to admire the view it was suddenly brought home to Duo exactly what he was about to do. He shivered as he thought about the consequences his actions could possibly have on the pair of them. What would it do to their friendship? Would Heero still be his friend like he'd said after the deed was done? How would they act around each other after this was over? Why was he thinking all these thoughts when he had a hot guy spread open before him, ripe for the taking and he was about to deflower him? Not to mention technically lose his own virginity as well. His cock agreed, throbbing painfully between his legs.

"Will you hurry up and get on with it?!"

So much for the poignant moment.

Positioning the head of his cock against Heero's entrance he shook his head.

"Now what?" came the question from his frustrated partner.

"There's no way that my dick is gonna fit in that hole. It's just not scientifically possible," sighed Duo. 

"What do you mean it's not going to fit?"

"Take a look, 'Ro. The size of my cock against your ass is telling me that this is against the laws of physics."

"And just how the fuck am I supposed to be able to see?" Heero grunted.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Duo, according to my research..."

"Fuck the research, 'Ro."

"I thought you were supposed to be fucking me? That is after all what we're doing here is it not?" Heero began to push himself against the head of Duo's cock, taking Duo by surprise.

"Ahhh... What the hell are you doing? I just finished telling you there's no way my dick is going to... Oooooo, maybe I was wrong." Duo's eyes slid shut as the head of his cock slipped inside the tight ring. "Fuck that's good."

Heero smirked. "I told you the muscles are exceptionally elastic."

"You weren't kidding, were you. Ahhh... nice." Duo was lost in euphoria as he slowly slid inside Heero's body, the heat and tightness was exquisite.

Heero forced his muscles to accept the invasion, trying to relax as the slow burn spread from his rear end to his inner passage. He felt every inch of Duo's ample length as it slid inside, insisting that his walls part to allow the penetration. Once he could feel Duo's balls pressing against his backside he let go of the breath he'd been holding, only to draw another sharply in as Duo began to withdraw. He clamped his hands down on Duo's buttocks to stop the retreat while biting his bottom lip in an attempt to prevent the scream from escaping.

"What are you doing, 'Ro?" came Duo's surprised voice as his movement was stilled.

"Wait... Need time.... to adjust..." panted Heero as he fought his body's natural urge to expel the intruder.

"Shit!"

_It will be if you don't stop moving and let me get used to you being inside,_ thought Heero. He could clearly feel the pulse of Duo's cock as it lay within his channel, just waiting to be given the signal to start and no doubt once it did the organ would explode into a flurry of movement. While it was simply resting there it felt long, hot and very uncomfortable.

"You okay there, Heero?"

"Hai."

"Can I move yet? You have no idea how hard it is to stay still," groused Duo.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to stretch."

Duo began to fidget, the minute movements causing his cock to move slightly and Heero to moan. Duo took that as Heero's okay for him to move and he began to do so.

"I told you to wait a couple of minutes!" Heero's voice exploded in Duo's ear and the young man winced from the volume. "If you're not going to listen to me then I'm not going to be the bottom, you can fucking take it up the ass!"

"Errr.... Sorry, 'Ro. I thought that moan meant you wanted me to move."

"Okay, I think I've stretched enough now. You can move but take it steady."

"Right on!" Duo carefully began his withdrawal yet again, sliding his cock along the walls of Heero's passage and out of his body until on the crown of his cock remained inside, then he slipped back inside, the advance a little easier now that the lotion had combined with the stretched muscles to permit him to move more freely.

Heero felt his nether regions coping with the object being thrust in and out of him and began to raise his own hips to meet Duo's thrusts. He knew that logic stated that Duo's cock should hit against his prostate roughly every five or six strokes or so, if the angle of penetration was correct. He tried to tilt his hips and help himself to the pleasure, it was obvious that Duo wasn't going to, he was too wrapped up in the pleasure he was getting from Heero's tight, virgin rear. 

"Ahh... Ohhh.... Nnnn... God this is fucking incredible, 'Ro. Nothing like screwing a chick, much better, so tight and fucking hot!"

_Nope, definitely no help coming from there._ After shifting a few times and experimenting with the different angles, Heero finally cracked it. Duo's cock brushed against his prostate and the world went spinning to oblivion. "Aaaaa!"

Duo jumped a mile and his cock slid out. "What the fuck?"

"Duo? Why did you pull out?"

"Why did you yell like that? Did I hurt you? Have I perforated your bowel or something?" Duo's eyes were wide in shock.

Heero laughed, he couldn't help it. The stricken look on Duo's face simply caused him to lose it. "No, Duo, nothing like that. Quite the opposite in fact. You found my prostate."

"Ahh." Duo cocked his head and gave an evil smile. "Well in that case..." He shoved his cock back inside. "I suppose I'd better try and hit it again for you."

"Ohhh..." Heero moaned as Duo plunged inside and connected with that spot. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"With pleasure, 'Ro."

Three more thrusts and Duo could feel his balls tightening. Hitting Heero's prostate again he felt the channel ripple around him, tormenting his already desperate cock. Four more thrusts and his balls were trying to climb inside his body. Two more thrusts and he was screaming Heero's name and shooting his seed deep inside Heero's passage.

Heero was to busy still enjoying the last mini explosion in his head to fully comprehend that Duo was coming. When he felt the rush of heat and extra slickness in his ass he knew that Duo had lost control. _Well shit!_ His own cock was trapped between their bodies, achingly hard and begging for release; judging by the way Duo suddenly slumped against him it didn't look like it was going to get it either. 

The euphoria swept through his body like a tidal wave, bathing his nervous system in pleasurable fire and sending tremors coursing through his muscles. Duo had never had an orgasm so strong, it was simply overwhelming. He rode every second of it as his cock pulsed and spat his passion into Heero's body, unwilling to reach the end of such an orgasmic high. But the pleasure had to fade and as it did so he slumped against Heero's warm body, trying to draw breath into his deprived lungs.

"Well that didn't last long."

_Oops._

"If you think you're finished then think again, Duo." Heero pushed his hips up a little, feeling Duo's softened cock slide from within his body as his own hardness dug into Duo's belly. "Forgetting something?"

Somehow Duo managed to raise himself up a little and looked sheepishly at Heero. "Sorry, 'Ro, I usually have better stamina than that. Guess I was overcome by the newness of it all."

"I should have known you wouldn't last long. What happened to making sure your partner gets in on the act?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I usually go for at least fifteen minutes before blowing it," Duo huffed. he was more than a little embarrassed by losing it so quickly but he didn't need Heero to rub it in.

"We still have a problem here." Heero indicated towards his groin and thrust up against Duo's belly again.

"You mean you still have a problem, mine's quite happy, thanks." Duo rolled off Heero, his cock laying happily sated and flaccid against his thigh.

"Duo!?"

Duo grinned. 'You don't seriously think I would leave you in this condition, now would you, 'Ro?"

"With you, Duo, anything is possible."

Looking suitably affronted Duo reached out and curled his hand around Heero's shaft and began to stroke. His other hand snuck down between Heero's still spread thighs and before Heero knew what was happening, Duo had plunged two fingers into his saturated passage and found his prostate.

"Aaaa!!" Heero's back arched sharply as the pleasure tore through him. Another brush against his prostate and Heero was lost, his semen spurted from the slit of his cock, splattered against his belly and over Duo's still stroking hand.

Pumping the now, softening length, Duo milked every last drop that he could from Heero, only releasing the organ as Heero slumped to the bed. "How was that?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Ask me again once I've found my brain."

Duo chuckled. "I'll get us something to clean up with." He climbed off the bed and fetched a wash cloth and towel from the bathroom. Gently he cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking from their bodies and dried them off. Returning the towel and cloth to the bathroom, he came back and lay next to Heero who was still trying to find the energy to move. 

"Was the practical more informative than the theory, Heero?" asked Duo as he studied his roomie. "You think you can write this assignment with more conviction now?"

"That would have to be the worst way I've ever heard anybody fish for information on their performance, Duo," replied Heero as he fixed his partner with cold, blue eyes.

"Awww... Come on, it wasn't that bad... was it?"

Heero made out as if he was giving some very serious thought to Duo's question before replying. "I suppose it was all right."

"All right! That's the last time I'll offer to help you out, 'Ro." Duo looked suitably hurt.

Heero chuckled. "I think I have enough information to write most of the assignment with feeling."

"Most?" Duo cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I can write it now from the point of view and resulting feelings of the uke... But there is also the question of how it feels to be the seme." Heero's eyes glittered.

"Whoa! Hang on there, Heero. I said I'd help you out as far as experiencing gay sex went, I didn't say anything about being the bitch here." Duo began to shuffle towards the side of the bed.

"But you didn't say anything about not being the uke when you first agreed to this... experiment either." Heero began to follow Duo's retreat, like a cat stalking a mouse. "I'll just get my notes and write down what I've learned so far, by the time I"m done we should have both recovered enough for a second round."

"Umm... Shit! Is that the time? Sorry, 'Ro. I gotta go take a shower, promised the guys I'd be there for basketball practice." Duo leapt from the bed and shot into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Back in the room, Heero was trying hard not to laugh too loud. He stood up and retrieved his note book from where Duo had tossed it earlier. He had enough information now to write up his paper and get a pretty good mark he thought. Hearing the shower running he shook his head. He would certainly thank Duo later for all his help, but this time he'd make sure he'd bought some proper supplies first. 

Oh, and trimmed his fingernails.

~ Owari ~


End file.
